ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 298 (22nd December 1987)
Plot Simon staggers home with a Christmas tree as a surprise for Magda. Alan has another party downstairs, but Ali and Sue are determined to not let it ruin their moment together. Pete smells gas in Number 45 but Arthur puts it down to the coal he is using for the fire. Christmas preparations are in full swing for the Beales and Fowlers. Barry must decide whether to tell his father he is gay or let him find out from another family member. Alan's Christmas party continues downstairs long into the night. Magda returns home from her day at work and is unhappy with the Christmas tree and how much Simon has spent on it. She then has a go at him for buying a big turkey when only the two of them will be eating it. Simon calls Magda a bitch and is upset. She decides to sleep in the living room, but later on regrets their argument. She sorts the Christmas tree out whilst Simon sleeps. Ali confronts Alan over his loud music playing. Alan starts pushing Ali about, so Roly bites him. Simon wakes Magda up as he prepares to go to work the next morning. Magda tries to talk to Simon but he ignores her. Dot arrives for work at the launderette but receives a letter from Mr Papadopolous, firing her. She rushes to Lou's house and seeks comfort from her. Barry decides he will tell his father that he is gay, but is not sure how to tell him. Magda tries apologising to Simon at work but he continues to ignore her. Alan's arm is bandaged up following Roly's attack on him. Darren tries to flog some toys to Den. Charlie is unhappy with Dot for losing her job. Dot heads to the launderette to remove her things. Pauline feels bad for her. Magda kisses Simon and tries once again to put things right when he returns home from his shift at The Dagmar. She admits she is a bitch but he continues to give her the cold shoulder. She tells him she feels awful and wants them to be friends again. Simon eventually gives in and takes her to bed. Pauline tells Arthur she is considering inviting Charlie and Dot for Christmas as well as she feels sorry for them. She is also behind on preparations for Christmas Day and stresses. Arthur reassures her all will be fine. The family bring presents round and get excited. Kathy comments on the smell of gas but Arthur is adamant it is the coals. Ethel gets a rush of excitement for Christmas. Cast Regular cast *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Darren - Gary McDonald *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Angie - Anita Dobson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lou - Anna Wing *Den - Leslie Grantham *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *McIntyre - Pip Miller *Gerry - Jason Watkins *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Carol Singer - Stephen Richman *Carol Singer - Robert Lynam *Graham - Gary Webster Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3A Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Funny smell in here, Arthur. Is it gas?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes